


Playing Hooky

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Merlin and Arthur create a plan to get out of their work for the day
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lis Writes Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Playing Hooky

Merlin wakes up with a small yawn, blinking the drowsiness away. He feels himself being pulled back into sleep, the bed is just too soft and warm for him to want to get up and do his chores. But he has a duty. So with a soft groan, Merlin hauls himself into a sitting position, the covers pooling around his waist. 

“Mmm,” the soft noise comes from the bed and a hand latches on to Merlin’s arm and attempts to pull him back down. 

Merlin laughs, “Good morning, your highness.” 

“Come back to bed,” Arthur groans, his voice slightly hoarse. “It’s too early to get up.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes, turning to face the prince, “I’m getting up so I can get you breakfast, honestly Arthur-”

Merlin is cut off by Arthur yanking Merlin harshly back on to the bed and flopping on top of the sorcerer, effectively pinning Merlin in place. “Breakfast can wait,” Arthur mumbles into Merlin’s chest. “Stay here.” 

Merlin gives Arthur a warm smile, even though he can’t see it, and drags his fingers through the boy’s blond hair, “Only for a few minutes. I have work to do.” 

“I’m the prince,” Arthur says. “I order you to stay in bed with me for the rest of the day.” 

Merlin snorts, combing his fingers through the other’s hair again and again, “Need I remind you that you have work to do as well? I doubt your father will see this as a good excuse.” 

Arthur groans, “Then we’ll run away. We’ll buy that farm we were talking about. You can teach me to work on a farm and we can grow our own food and have some chickens.”

“And some peace and quiet,” Merlin smiles. 

Arthur shifts so he can meet Merlin’s eyes, “I’m serious, you know. If you wanted to, I would leave with you right now.” 

Merlin reaches down and gently touches Arthur’s cheek, “I love you, but you can’t give up your kingdom and your title for me. As much as that sounds wonderful, you and I care too much about Camelot to abandon it.”

Arthur sighs, his warm breath tickling Merlin’s skin through his shirt. “I suppose you’re right. Then what do you suggest we do, Merlin? Because I don’t feel like working today and I know you would rather do anything than clean my armor.” 

Merlin smirks, “I have an idea.” He presses his hand to Arthur’s head and gently mumbles under his breath for a few seconds. When the gold in his eyes vanishes, Arthur is warm to the touch, sweat beading on his forehead. 

Arthur groans, “What did you just do to me? I feel awful.” 

“I raised your temperature so it will appear you have a fever when Gaius comes to check on you,” Merlin says smugly. “He will then tell your father that you are too ill to work and that I will spend the day looking after you.” 

Arthur grins, “You, my love, are a genius.” Arthur sits up in bed and pulls Merlin towards him, hands on the sorcerer’s waist, as he brings him in for a kiss. Merlin melts into the embrace, despite the fact that Arthur is hot and sweaty. 

After a few seconds Merlin pulls back, “I’ll go get Gaius.” 

About fifteen minutes later with Gaius convinced of Arthur’s illness, Merlin climbs back into bed. A mumbled incantation removes the spell from Arthur and the older boy instantly pulls Merlin against his chest. 

“What are we going to do all day?” Merlin asks, his voice muffled by Arthur’s chest. 

“I can think of a few things,” Arthur says suggestively, earning a light slap on his shoulder from Merlin. “But for now let’s just go back to bed?”

“Okay,” Merlin, mummers, already nuzzling deeper into Arthur’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
